When C Woke Up That Morning
by Electric Shadow Nerd
Summary: When C woke up that morning, she was acting awfully strange. No one knows what her objecties are, but she keeps insisting that they let her go "take care of something." So they do. This follows C and her adventures through the portals! Post On The Edge.


C: *sighs and stretches* Mornin'.

Riku: Morning, honey. *kisses her cheek*

C: ./.

K: Good morning!

Ciel: Ah… The sunrise is pretty…

K: *snuggles* Yes, it is. ^_^

C: *gets up* Well guys, I have to go.

Riku: *grabs her arm* Where?

C: I just… have to take care of something.

Riku: Okay, can I—

C: Alone. I'm sorry, but I need to go.

Riku: What? Why? We've finally got control of our lives; why leave now?

C: I told you, I have to take care of something.

Riku: But—

K: Riku, let her go.

Riku: …

C: Riku please, I have to do this so something bad doesn't happen soon. When BNS and EN controlled us I couldn't leave the studio. Now that I can, there's something I need to take care of.

Riku: C…

C: *kisses his cheek* I'll be back soon; give me a few hours. I promise.

Riku: I… fine. *lets her go*

C: Thank you, Riku. *runs off*

Ciel: I wonder what she has to do…?

K: Well, whatever it was, she must want to take care of it by herself. She'll probably tell us about it afterwards.

Riku: ….I'm worried.

K: Riku…

Riku: She's only been gone for about one minute and I'm already worried about her…

Ciel: *pats his back* Don't worry too much, she's strong. Whatever she's doing, she wouldn't do it if it was out of her league.

Riku: I guess so.

K: Yeah, C is an epic fangirl! …..If something makes her mad she'll probably kill it….

Riku: ….. *sweatdrop*

~With C…~

C: I have to keep going… I have to find her. I would just have to find… the fandom she ran off to.

EN: *appears*

C: Hey, I thought you said you weren't controlling the story anymore!

EN: Look, I know what I said, and I'm not, but BNS and I still have to be involved to keep the firewall up. We can still make appearances in your lives, we just won't influence anything.

C: Oh. Okay. So uh, what are you doing here?

EN: Crap, I have to go all stoic and serious now. Well… _The one you search for, she has joined the Final Fantasy V fandom. Thou shall find her there, and if not, check VI. The portal leading to the Final Fantasy Fandoms are north of here, they are color-coded by which game they lead to. The Final Fantasy V portal is red, while the Final Fantasy VI portal is blue. Travel wisely, young one… We shall meet again soon…_ *fades away*

C: Woah… Well, she told me where to go, to the north! *starts marching north*

~With Everyone Else…~

Riku: C has been gone for a while…

K: Riku… She'll be back. She promised; she doesn't break promises.

Riku: I know, but… I still worry about her.

Ciel: ….Well, enough of that, why don't we play go fish?

K: No, we have to find Ed and Ky, they aren't here are they?

Ky/Ed: No, we were just over here.

Ky: *holding the tiger cub* Like I asked before, what should we name him?

Ed: I though it was a girl…

~AWKWARD MOMENT~

Ky: …

Ed: …

K: *nervous laugh* ANYWAYS, why don't we do something fun? Like go to the park!

Ciel: That sounds nice, and it's… um, Riku?

Riku: ?

Ciel: I feel uncomfortable telling the weather when you always do… so can you.. uh…

Riku: Oh, okay. Well, it's really warm outside, but it will get cold later. As for clothes… I don't know what to say. We'll probably be back here before it gets too cold though, so… wear shorts.

Ky: Ah, springtime. ^_^

Ed: Yeah… It always makes everything beautiful, but nothing will ever be as beautiful as you.

Ky: ./.

K: That literally was a sappy _MOMENT_.

Ciel: Yeah, it wasn't that long…

Riku: Anyways, let's pack up a picnic and go to the park!

K: Yeah Riku, that's the spirit!

Riku: *thinking* _I… I'm still worried about C… I hope she's alright… I don't know what I would do without her… C… Please come back safe…_

~With C…~

C: Yes! I've finally reached these stupid portals! So… The Final Fantasy V portal was red and the Final Fantasy VI portal was blue… Hm…. HEY EN!

EN: *appears* What?

C: Is the Final Fantasy VII portal green?

EN: No, it's yellow.

C: Alright. Then is the Final Fantasy XII portal green?

EN: …Yes…. Why?

C: Oh, no reason. *evil glint in her eyes*

EN: …..

BNS: *appears* EN! We need to go now, the firewall is being breached!

EN: WHAT?!

C: Wait! Is the Final Fantasy VIII portal orange?

BNS: Why do you need to know?

EN: We don't have time to question her, here! *hands C a sheet of paper*

C: What's this?

EN: It's the color key to the Final Fantasy portals! Use it wisely!

C: Okay!

BNS: EN, we have to go NOW!

EN: O-okay! *they disappear through a dark portal that closes after them*

C: Woah… Anyways, *looks at the color key* It says here that the portals I'm looking for should be five to the left of the pink one… Oh, there they are! *walks up to the portals* Well, this is it. *jumps into the red portal*

~With Everyone Else… At the Park…~

Riku: *sighs* I wish C was here…. She would love this so much…

K: Riku…

Ciel: Riku, here. Eat your sandwich and loosen up a bit, okay?

Riku: …Fine.

Ky: So… what do we do now?

Ed: *shrugs* I don't know, we could feed the birds, maybe?

Ky: Sounds good to me!

K: But… there are no birds…

Ciel: There aren't?

Riku: Where did they go?

Tiger cub: *yawns*

Ky: ….Did the tiger cub eat them?

Ed: Uh oh…

Ky: What?

Ed: He did…

Ky: *facepalm* Well, isn't that perfect.

Tiger cub: ? *tilts head to the side*

K: He… He's just so adorable! *pets cub*

Tiger Cub: *purrs*

~With C… In the Final Fantasy V World…~

C: *falls out of the sky* AAAAAAHHHHHHH! *thud* Ouch… geez.

Exdeath: I shall send you to The—

C: *rubs head* Yeah, yeah, I know, "The Void" and stuff.

Exdeath: ?!

C: Anyways, let's get down to business… *narrows her eyes at Exdeath* Where is she?

Exdeath: I know not who you speak of.

C: Oh really? I know you're lying; just tell me where she went and things won't have to get dangerous.

Exdeath: Ha! You think someone as puny as yourself can hurt someone as awesome as me?

C: *assumes an offensive position* Try me.

Exdeath: Oh, you asked for it!

5 minutes later…

*Final Fantasy Victory Fanfare plays*

C: *steps forward, spins, and throws sparkles into the air* I win!

*A subtitles box with the word "VICTORY" in it appears in front of her*

Exdeath: X.X

C: Okay, that's enough of that.

*Subtitles box disappears*

C: ….Anyways, I need to find her… Exdeath gave me no useful information…

Bartz: *runs up*

C: Oh, hey Bartz. You don't have to worry about Exdeath anymore, he's dead.

Bartz: …Okay….

C: Anyways, do you know where _she _is?

Bartz: *shudders* Oh, her. Yeah, she wreaked havoc in this world and ran off to the Final Fantasy VII fandom… Go get her, yeah!

C: Okay! ^_^ Thanks for the directions! *runs off*

Bartz: … (That was weird…)

10 minutes later…

C: *walks through portal* Yes, I finally made it! The world of Final Fantasy V is HUGE when you don't know where you're going… Anyways, I need to find Cloud, wherever he is she'll probably be with him…

Zack: *runs up*

C: O_O What?! I thought you were dead!

Zack: *glares and runs away*

C: That was weird… Well, standing here like an idiot won't solve anything, I have to find her! *takes a step forward*

Narrator: Suddenly, a sword stabbed the ground right where C had just been standing.

C: ?! What the—

?: I have been waiting for you… C… *takes sword out of the ground*

C: What? Who are you?

?: I am Tina, your arch nemesis and N's ally.

C: Ugh, another one?

Tina: Oh shut up, I had to make an appearance in this story sometime!

C: Shut up! I didn't come here for you; where's N?

Tina: *laughs evilly* You'll never find her as long as I—

?: Hey Tina, I got the… pizza…

Tina: *facepalm* N, I was in the middle of making an awesome evil statement!

N: Sorry.

C: *narrows her eyes at N* You… I need to talk to you…

N: I'll talk to you… If you tell me where K is.

C: Never!

N: Then I guess I'll be leaving now…

C: No, I said I needed to talk to you. I'm not leaving until I do.

N: Oh rly?

C: Ya rly!

N: Oh rly?

C: Ya rly!

N: Oooooohhhhhh rly?

Marluxia: MA-RLY! (I honestly didn't get the joke behind that until I typed it XD)

Xigbar: LOL OMG HAHAHA! ^_^

Everyone: ... *sweatdrop*

Xigbar: *cough* Anyways... continue with what you guys were doing... We'll be leaving now. *drags Marluxia off*

C: *eye twitch* Anyways, like I said before, I need to talk to you, N, and Tina too, now.

Tina: What makes you think we can trust you?

C: I'm not armed with any weapons.

N: ...Good point.

Tina: We can't just give in like that! We have to check her!

N: Oh yeah! :D

C: ...You've become really lame since Season 2.

N: Shut up, I lost my fangirl privileges to K after she beat me in the Ciel games... Now that I'm no longer a fangirl I'm nothing...

Tina: *narrows her eyes at C* Yeah, same here. I lost my fangirl privileges to the likes of you in the Riku games... You don't deserve him!

C: Shut up! Nobody can love him like I do!

Jacob: *appears* O_O What?! I don't play for that team!

C: That's not what I meant! You didn't listen to what I said, I said noBODY and not noBUDDY. Got it?!

Jacob: *shakes head* You and K... wrong, wrong, wrong... *disappears*

Tina: ...?

C: *rolls eyes* The nerve of that boy...

N: What was...?

C: ...It's an inside joke, you wouldn't get it if you weren't there that day...

Tina: ...? Anyways, you don't deserve Riku!

C: Ugh, just stop trying! He'll never leave his friends or me for the likes of you!

Tina: Grr, take that back!

C: Make me!

Tina: IT'S ON!

C: ...I'm not going to make some cliché comment like, "BRING IT!" Or something, that's just stupid.

N: Oh come on, you totally ruined the moment!

C: WHATEVER. Besides, I didn't come here to fight you, I came to deliver a message.

EN: *appears* C... What exactly are you planning?

C: That's none of your concern, leave.

EN: ... *leaves*

Tina: Well? Spit it out, we don't have all day!

C: *grabs both of their shirts and growls* If you so much as step into the studio while I'm still standing, I swear to it that you'll never see the sun again. Got it?

Tina: Whatever.

N: *nods furiously and whimpers*

C: *smiles* Good! Oh, and to keep my promise to Bartz... Hey Tifa!

Tifa: *runs up* Yeah?

C: *whispers in her ear*

Tifa: Are you sure?

C: *nods*

Tifa: Okay! *thumbs up* *walks over to N and Tina* Okay you guys, just stand right there and close your eyes.

Tina/N: *closes their eyes*

Tifa: HYYYYAAAAA! *roundhouse kicks them*

Tina/N: WE'RE BLASTING OFF AAAAGGGGGAAAAAaaaaaaiiiiiinn nnnn...! *sparkle*

C: *shudders* Pokemon... Anyways, thanks Tifa!

Tifa: No problem, girl! *winks and runs off*

C: Now, there's just one last thing I need to take care of... Heehee. *devilish smirk*

~With Everyone Else...~

Riku: That's it, I can't stand it anymore! I have to go find C; it's been almost 4 hours and she hasn't come back!

K: Riku calm down!

Riku: NO! I need to know whether or not she's safe!

K: RIKU! I would know if C was in danger, and if she was, BNS or EN, if they're still here, would tell us! Don't you have more faith in her than that?

Riku: I... *looks away* I'm sorry. I just don't know what I would do without her... When she's not here I realize how much of a loner I really am... I just...

K: *pats Riku's back* Riku, it's alright. Right now C is probably goofing off at the studio and waiting for us to come back.

Riku: I hope so.

K: Yeah.

~With C...~

C: *walks out of portal* YEAH! I finally made it here! Now... where is he? Hmm... Oh, hey Kytes!

Kytes: ?

C: Do you know where Vaan is?

Kytes: Oh, he's either at Miguelo's or the Sandsea.

C: Thanks! Here, take this cookie. *hands him a cookie*

Kytes: YEAH! :D

A few minutes later...

C: *bursts into the Sandsea* Hey-o!

Vaan: ?

Balthier: Who is that?

C: Teehee. *slides into the seat next to Balthier* Hey, Tomaj!

Tomaj: ...Who're you?

C: That's none of your concern. Do you have any diet water?

Tomaj: What? Diet water?

Vaan: Pfftt... *snort*

Tomaj: ?

C: Haha, nevermind, I'll take some soda.

Tomaj: ...Okay...

Balthier: Anyways, you looks suspicious, who are you and what are you doing here?

C: (Squee!) Well, who I am, let's just say... I know you and you might have heard of me. As for what I'm doing here... *takes out a digital camera* Smile!

*camera flash*

Vaan/Balthier: What the heck was that?! *blinded*

C: Ahh, oops. Tomaj?

Tomaj: *hands her a soda* Yes?

C: Thanks. Anyways, do you by any chance have some eye drops?

Tomaj: I never thought anyone would actually ask... *hands her eye drops*

C: Thanks! Now, here. *hands an eye drop bottle to Balthier and one to Vaan* Use these and you won't be blind anymore!

Balthier: What makes you think we can trust you? How do we know that these aren't poison drops and that we'll die if we use them?

C: Well, we don't know that, but I'll use them first if you want.

Vaan: But you're not blind.

C: *camera flash in her eyes* Wanna check again?

Vaan: ...

C: Anyways, hand me those eye drops.

Balthier: *hands her eye drops*

C: *uses them* Ah, I can see! See you guys, nothing to worry about!

Vaan: Okay! :D *uses eye drops* Yeah! Vision cleared! :D

C: ...

Balthier: Ugh, fine. It's absolutely dreadful being blind. *uses eye drops*

C: Can you see?

Balthier: I can see fine...

C: Yay!

Balthier: ...

Vaan: Anyways, what brings you to Rabanastre?

C: Oh, just sight-seeing. I want to see the Estersand!

Vaan: Okay, I can take you there! I know that desert like the back of my hand!

Balthier: But Vaan-

C: Great!

Vaan: Should we go now?

C: Sure!

Balthier: *jaw drop*

Vaan: Okay, let's go! *walks with C out of the Sandsea*

Balthier: He's so naive... *follows them*

Later...

Vaan: Here we are!

C: This is so exciting! Isn't that a cactite?

Vaan: Cactiod, and yes it is. They're plenty friendly but their needles really hurt of you touch them!

C: Oh, I'll be careful then.

Vaan: Yeah, that would be nice. Anyways, right over there is a wolf, but don't get too close because they are vicious.

C: Okay. I'll keep that in mind if we ever get separated.

Balthier: *in the background* ...Something's sprouting between them...

Vaan: And that's-

?: RAWR!

C: Eeep! *hides behind Vaan*

Vaan: *blushes slightly* H-hey, there's nothing to be afraid of, it's just a Wild Saurian. It won't attack us.

WS (Wild Saurian): RAWR!

C: *squeaks and ducks behind Vaan again*

Vaan: Hey, um, are you alright?

C: *shaking*

Vaan: What's wrong?

WS: RAWR!

C: Ah! *shaking wildly*

Vaan: *concerned* Look, I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but you look really scared right now.

C: ...My name is C... I'm one of the fangirls in the Fangirl Alliance... I came from far away... And I'm terrified. I've heard stories from my parents about a world where Wild Saurians roamed... Whenever they described them it would scare me so much... And they're even scarier in real life! I just... don't know what to do without him here...

Vaan: C... Wow. You're in the Fangirl Alliance? I've heard of them; I hear that they're really powerful!

C: W-we are... but... Even though we can defeat almost anything we still have fears... And mine is an irrational terror of... dinosaurs...

WS: RAWR!

C: *starts shaking again, and a few tears slip down her cheeks*

Vaan: C... *hugs her* It'll be alright, I promise.

Balthier: *still in the background* I knew that something was going on between them! But for it to happen so fast... wow.

Vaan: C... come on, let's go back to Rabanastre.

C: *nods slowly*

*they walk back to Rabanastre*

Balthier: *sigh* He's gotten himself into a real deal... he's falling for the girl. *follows them*

Back in the Sandsea...

Vaan: *rubbing C's back* It'll be alright... okay?

C: *shaking slightly* O-okay...

Tomaj: Oh, hey, you're the girl from before?

C: *nods*

Vaan: Yeah. Her name is C.

Tomaj: Okay then C, is there anything you would like?

C: No thanks. I'm good.

Tomaj: Okay, call me if you need anything, lovebirds! *slides down the counter and talks to someone else*

Vaan: ?!

C: ./.

Balthier: Ha, young love. It's bloomed so fast.

Vaan: *blushes* What are you talking about?!

C: No... no. I can't... *tears begin to form in her eyes* Do this...

Vaan: Are you alright?

C: *wipes face and takes a deep breath* Yeah, I'm fine.

Vaan: Are you sure?

C: Yeah.

Balthier: *chuckles under his breath and walks away*

Vaan: ...Anyways, tell me about yourself, C.

C: *looks at him, then looks away* Vaan... I really don't think it's a good idea for us to get too close...

Vaan: What?

C: *tears begin to form again* It's just that... Back where I come from, the studio, I have a b-boyfriend... his name is Riku... He's so awesome, and I just know he's probably worried out of his mind about me. I would just feel horrible approaching him after I go back home if we get involved with each other... We can be good friends, just not anything more. I'm sorry, Vaan...

Vaan: ...

Tomaj: And Vaan is REJECTED!

Vaan: *hits him*

Tomaj: X.x

Vaan: C...

C: Vaan, I fangirl over you a lot, trust me, but Riku can be really possessive and if he thinks I'm involved with someone else he'll be really hurt. I hate seeing him hurt.

Vaan: ...Hm... I see. But we can be friends, right?

C: ...Yeah. I would like that.

Vaan: Cool. So, friends? *holds out hand*

C: The best of them. *shakes his hand*

Vaan: *tugs on C's hand and pulls her into a hug* Yeah.

C: ./.

~With Everyone Else...~

Ciel: Well, it's getting late, we should probably head back to the studio.

K: Yeah.

Riku: I hope C is there...

Ky: She probably is.

Ed: Yeah, don't worry about it so much.

K: And if she's not there I think EN might know where she is.

Ky: Right.

Ciel: So, let's pack up and go, where's the tiger cub?

Ed: He's asleep, over there.

Tiger Cub: *asleep*

Riku: ...I don't think it would be a good idea to wake him up.

Ciel: So we should wait until he wakes up?

K: I guess so.

Ed: *bored* Joy.

Ky: *pats Ed's back* It'll be okay...

Ed: ...Where's the Narrator?

Narrator: RIGHT HERE!

Ky: *holds up a baseball bat* *evil grin* Hehe...

Narrator: Uh oh.

*lots of loud crashes*

~With C...~

C: Vaan, I had an awesome time with you! You're an awesome tour guide.

Vaan: Aw, don't mention it.

C: I especially loved it when Balthier let us ride in his AIRSHIP! :D

Balthier: ...It was fun, I'll admit it.

C: Yeah... But guys, it's getting late, and I can just feel Riku's anxiety. He's seriously worried about me.

Vaan: So you have to go?

C: Sadly, yes, but I promise I'll come back and visit.

Vaan: Pinky promise? *holds out pinky*

C: *shakes his pinky with hers* Pinky promise.

*a green portal appears*

C: *looks at portal and sighs* Well, that's my cue. *turns to Vaan* I guess... This is goodbye, for now.

Vaan: I guess.

Balthier: *steps forward and holds hand out to C* It was nice to meet you, C.

C: *takes his hand* (OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OOOOOOMMMMMMGGGGGGGG) It was awesome meeting you too, though I'm surprised I didn't like, attack you or something, I am one of your fangirls, after all.

Balthier: *sweatdrop* Ah, yeah... Sure...

C: :D

Vaan: So, C...

C: Vaan, I'll be back, I promised! I never break promises!

Vaan: C, why can't you stay here, with us?

C: ...That's the thing, I never break promises. I promised Riku I would come back to the studio safe... so I really do have to go. But the next time I come, I'll bring everyone else, too!

Vaan: Yeah, it would be nice to meet everyone, you talk about them so much.

C: Yeah! Ky, Ed, Riku, Ciel, and K! And Jack and Trevor, too! They're all my best buds! And you guys are too! *hugs Balthier and Vaan*

Balthier: Haha... (She's messing up my CLOTHES!)

Vaan: ./.

C: *lets them go* *nervous laugh* Hehe, sorry, I'm a bit of a hugger.

Balthier: *fixing vest* I can tell...

Vaan: That's alright.

*portal flashes*

C: ...The portal... I have to go before it closes. *turns towards the portal*

Vaan: C, wait.

C: ?

Vaan: Here, I want you to have this. *takes out a green box and gives it to her*

C: What's this?

Vaan: *blushes slightly* Open it.

C: Okay. *opens box* *gasp* It's beautiful... I love it! *pulls a small dagger with an aquamarine gem on the bottom of the hilt out of the box*

Vaan: I'm glad you like it.

C: Vaan... here. *takes off diamond heart necklace that was never mentioned in the story before) and gives it to him* I want you to have this. It's not much compared to your gift, but... It's something to remember me by.

Vaan: *chuckle* You say that like you're never coming back! *takes necklace*

C: Oh, I'll be back, it's just... I don't know when. I want you to have this just in case something bad happens to me before I can see you again.

Vaan: C... Please don't let anything bad happen to you.

C: Vaan, I'll tell you now, that's not really my decsion. But I'll try to keep out of danger.

Vaan: Yeah, and this Riku had better protect you! *smiles*

C: *laughs* Don't worry about it, right after I get back he'll probably want to go on a date or something. *sighs* Riku...

*portal flashes again*

C: I think that's the last chance I have, I have to go. Bye, Vaan.

Vaan: Bye, C. I'll see you, next time.

C: *smiles* Yeah. *jumps into the portal*

*portal disappears*

Vaan: Bye, C...

~With Everyone Else... Back at the Studio...~

Riku: ...She's not here.

K: Riku...

Riku: Where is she? C?

Ciel: She's alright, she'll be okay, wherever she is.

*studio door opens and closes*

?: Hey, guys! What did I miss?

Riku: ...? C?

C: Yes?

Riku: *tears in his eyes* C! You're safe! *hugs her and pulls her close*

C: Riku, of course I'm safe! I promised I would come back!

Riku: I know I just... I was so worried about you...

C: Riku...

Riku: I didn't know what I would have done without you... And not knowing whether or not you were safe just... *a few tears run down his cheeks*

C: Riku, please don't cry. *wipes tears* What's important is that I'm here now. I'm safe, here in your arms... So please don't worry about me anymore.

Riku: C... *smiles*

C: *rest her head against his chest* I'm here, Riku. I'm here, so it's alright.

Riku: Yeah. *pulls her closer*

Everyone: AWWWWWW!

K: So anyways, what exactly did you do, C?

C: Oh, that's a long story.

Riku: Please tell, I would love to know what happened while you were gone.

C:Okay...

25 minutes later...

Riku: ...I'm not sure about this 'Vaan' character...

C: Riku...

Riku: *smoldering gaze* C. You're mine and I refuse to share... *pulls her close* You know that, right?

C: *blushes deeply* Y-yeah...

Riku: Good.

Ky: Well, that's not possessive at all...

Riku: *glares*

K: Anyways, you got a dagger from Vaan...?

C: *stuttering* Y-yeah, it's in my b-bag... It's really c-cool, I g-guess...

Ed: ANYWAYS, Tina and N are still out there, and they hate K and C?

K: Apparently so, but N isn't a threat anymore.

Ciel: But Tina is.

Riku: I refuse to let anything happen to C... *pulls her closer*

C: *blush*


End file.
